Jam With The Band: Also, Lesbians!
by Boner Eradicator
Summary: Lammy, Rammy, and Katy are playing a gig, but will they ever make it there? And more importantly, when will they have a graphic threesome?


As the sun shone through the venetian blinds directly onto Lammy's face, she cursed her luck, as well as the bandmate next to her for pushing her into the line of fire. After last night, the last thing she needed was the sun in her eyes at 8 in the morning.

Knowing she would never get back to sleep after a rude awakening like this, she rolled out of the loose sheets of her cot and flopped onto the floor. She pulled her lace panties out of the ass they were currently wedgieing and proceeded to roll her way to her dresser. While she decided whether standing up to put a shirt on was worth it or not, she noticed a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Someone was cooking bacon, and apparently they were cooking quite a lot of it. Lammy pulled on a T-shirt and wondered if Ma-san had stopped by. She knew that it was a bad thing that she and Katy had started to rely on her charitability, but she also knew that she was really fucking hungry and she knew jack shit about how to cook anything.

Instead of the dynamite gal she was used to seeing, Lammy walked into the kitchen and saw herself gripping a frying pan in one hand and chopsticks in the other. She first noticed that her ass looked super sweet in those camo jeans, and that shirt made her boobs look awesome. She then wondered when exactly she bought that outfit. Then she wondered how she learned to cook. Finally she looked down and realized that yes, she was in her own body, and maybe that wasn't her by the stove.

The other her looked over at her, and her eyes narrowed. Lammy in turn started rubbing hers and let out a gigantic yawn. Rammy went back to making breakfast.

"You're finally up, you lazy baby." she said, speaking loudly over the sound of the bacon fat frying. "I didn't want to wait so I made myself a little something."

"Nmmnmnmnmnmmmmm…" Lammy replied, obviously way too out of it for any sort of conversation. Rammy scowled, then pulled the last few strips of bacon off of the pan with her chopsticks and turned off the stove. She walked over to Lammy and started smooshing her cheeks with her palms.

"Wake up, moron, I didn't come here to wait for you and your girlfriend to get your asses out of bed. And put on some damn pants, if I wanted to see my own ass I'd look in a mirror."

"But washt niiiiiiight…. We shtayed up 'tiw wike, fooouuurrrrrr…." Lammy groaned, stretching every word and letting Rammy squish her mouth into a pucker.

"Whose fault was that, dumbass? That horny cat needs to keep it in her pants, and out of YOURS. I'm sick of you letting her get you into her bed at every god damn opportunity."

"I think you're just jealous, Rammy." Katy chirped from behind Lammy.

Rammy, slightly surprised, released Lammy's face, and grabbed her by the waist, then pushed her torso forward so that she was facing Katy, albeit upside-down. Katy was standing in the doorway, wearing unflattering plain white panties and a plain white bra.

"Goob mormig, Gatyyyyy…" Lammy mumbled, with her arms flopping out towards her.

"What do I have to be jealous of, exactly?" Rammy chided at her. "Unlike you two, I can go two hours without banging. I feel sorry for your neighbors."

"Is that sooooo?" Katy replied, yawning halfway through her sentence. She walked past the odd couple and grabbed a strip of bacon off of the small pile Rammy had constructed.

"Yes, dammit. And that's MY breakfast you're eating!" Rammy turned around, still carrying Lammy around like a sack of potatoes.

"Geez, lighten up. No need to get so ticked over one piece of bacon." Katy shrugged and shoved a strip into her mouth.

"I didn't come here to make bacon, you know. We had plans today, in case you forgot." Rammy lifted her colorful counterpart back up and pulled the strip out of her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I didn't think you had it in you to actually get up earlier than us." Katy said as she handed a piece to Lammy, who proceeded to try to brush her teeth with it.

"I'm not like you guys. When it comes to a job, I maintain my professionality."

"You know that's not a word, right?"

"Shut up! Just get dressed so we can leave."

"I'm fine with getting ready, but what are you gonna do about that thing?" Katy pointed over her shoulder.

Rammy turned her head to find Lammy, asleep on the kitchen floor with bacon in her mouth, drool on the floor, and her panties halfway down her legs.

"... Once again, what do I have to be jealous of?"


End file.
